Processing steps are often used to form magnetic elements, such as magnetic recording heads used in the disc drive industry. The performance of magnetic elements can be influenced by the orientation and separation with respect to other magnetic elements. This particularly can be true as magnetic elements are placed in closer proximity to one another.